Parenthood
by k-girl20
Summary: This story is a Kurama/Yusuke, Hiei/OC, Kuwabara/Yukina, Genki/Botan years after the demon world tournament the team faces new challenges being parents!
1. The Plan

**K-girl: **hey everyone this is the first chapter to my new story so I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuyu Hakusho because if I did I would be a very happy girl

* * *

**Chapter 1: **the plan

Kurama was standing in the window of his house, looking at the people walking by, he toyed the ring on his middle finger and smile at it. It was pretty gold ring with a Red ruby rose in the Middle. It had been 3 years from when Kurama and Yusuke Became Mates, or more like when Yusuke asked Kurama to marry him, and Years from when they stop being spirit Detectives, they still talked to Kuwabara and the rest. Life was great for them, but there was something missing ... but As Kurama look out the window he heard a crying sound, he looked and saw was missing.

He Knew Yusuke would never go for it, but what Kurama wants, Kurama gets. Grinning he walked down stairs, and found Yusuke watch TV "Yusuke" Purred Kurama as he sat down next to Yusuke, and laid his head on Yusuke's Shoulder. "Yes..?" the Black haired Ass Hole asked "Yusuke dear." Kurama started but Yusuke rolled his eyes." Here it comes" He said looking at his fox." What do you want now?" he asked Playfully "What dose that mean?" Kurama asked acting he was hurt. "Kurama every time you want something you use word dear." Yusuke said yawning." Like 2 days ago you wanted that Rose Necklace that was like 9297.4 Yen, and Then Last Night...Okay Last Night was fun." Yusuke said with a grin. "But Yusuke!" Kurama said Wining" This Time You don't have to buy anything."

The Fox said acting like a Baby. "What is it?" Yusuke asked Looking at his red haired Love. "I want a Baby!" Kurama said clapping his hands, Yusuke Looked at Kurama and started Laughing." Good one Rama You All most had me There." Yusuke whip the tear from his eyes." Now what is it that you want?" "I want a Baby No Joke." Kurama said looking calm. " NO WAY RAMA!" Yusuke said getting up from his seat. " Hell No, No Kids." "Why Not?" Kurama asked Look up at Yusuke. "They are Loud." "Your Loud" "They make Messes." "You make Messes and I Keep you." Yusuke rolled his eyes, and turned his back on Kurama. "No way"

Yusuke then felt two pair of hands on his sides and felt Kurama head on his. "Please Yusuke it would be fun and I'd Be Happy." Kurama Purred in his ear, he then started nipping at it. If there was one thing Yusuke hated it was being Teased and by the God he hated that fox for knowing that. "Oh all Right fine, We can Get one from that Place 7 miles down the street." He said.

But when he said this, Kurama lifted his head from Yusuke's. Yusuke Looked up at Kurama and Blinked. Had he said something wrong? "I want My own Kids Yusuke. Kurama said. "But Kurama We're Guys... Unless your going to Whore yourself out." "Hell no!" "Then what?" Yusuke asked walking into the Living room. "I'll Find away Koi." The fox said and Yusuke Thought he saw a Flash of Gold in the red heads Green eyes. Later that night as Yusuke drooled away on his Pillow, Kurama was reading a book.

This Book came from the Makai Library, and told all there was in the Makai. After about one hour Kurama was bout to give up when he saw what he was looking for. "That's It" He said to himself. He then Look at the bedside clock, "Oh I better go now" He Thought as he go up. After getting up, he got dressed and kissed Yusuke's cheek. "I'll be back Koi" He said in Yusuke's Ear and jumped out the window running to the Makai Portal that was by there House.

Kurama walked the grounds of the Makai, Demons giving him evil looks, but not daring to mess with the Fox Demon. Kurama paid them no mind and kept walking. He walked until he came to a clearing, and in the middle of this clearing was a huge tree. "This tree looks very much like the Weeping willow from Harry Potter," Kurama thought and it was true, it did. It had no leaves, all it had were rose like flowers on the branches, that would change from color to color, The branches where vine-like with thorns. Slowly he walked over to it, so he could pick one of the flowers.

But as if it could sense he was coming, the plant started weaving it's thorny vines around, blocking Kurama. So he stopped, being the clever Fox that he was, he thought it would be better to use his whip and grab a flower. So our beloved red-head pulled out his whip and yelled "Rose Whip." Kurama flicked his arm back and used his whip to grab a flower, but the tree used its vines to stop Kurama's whip and wrapped themselves around it. "What The- AHHHH!" Kurama was lifted off the ground by the tree, and was now being swung around. Kurama hung on to the end of his whip as the tree tried to shake him off, starting to get sick of spinning he let go and crashed into the ground. Now most people would have given up after being twisted around like that, but Youko was not one to give up that easy.

--In the Human world--

Yusuke had just gotten out of the shower, with a towel, wrapped around his waist, water dripping down his body. After getting dressed, Yusuke had just walked in the kitchen, when the door was kicked open by a pissed Kurama. Kurama 's Blood red hair, was covered in dirt, leaves, and mud. His outfit was ripped in places, he was bleeding, his face was dirty and he was pissed off. But in his hand was one of the rose flowers. Yusuke poked his head out and looked at Kurama with a sweat drop." What Happened to you?" He asked as Kurama sat down in a chair. "I was fighting a damn tree."

"A tree? It looks like that tree kicked your ass good," Yusuke said. Kurama shot him a dirty look. "Shut up, Yusuke," Kurama hissed but Yusuke kept talking." I guess you're getting rusty Kurama, I thought you were the master of plants."" Yusuke "I mean come on, I didn't know you were that weak " "YUSUKE!" Kurama roared, Yusuke looked at Kurama blinking. "What?" He asked. "If you don't shut up, I'll cut you off." Kurama said handing the plant to Yusuke. "So I went 3 days without it" Yusuke said grinning. "But can you handle a 3 weeks?" asked Kurama as he walked up stairs to clean up. "WHAT?! THAT'S MEAN!!"

"What's this butt ugly thing?" Yusuke asked looking at the plant in his lap, as Kurama walked in the bedroom dressed in white Chinese pants. "It's called Die Makai Blume." Kurama said, sitting down next to Yusuke on the bed. "Oh, what does it do?" Yusuke asked looking at Kurama who only laughed. "The Die Makai Blume is a flower that can make children." Kurama said softy. "There are plants that can do that?" Yusuke asked. "No, it's just this one, it mainly use for female demons who cannot give birth." Kurama said. "Only fox demons can find it and use it." "So..." Yusuke got up and placed the plant on the bed. "How does it work?" Kurama got up, and picked up the rose. "Come I'll show you." He said walking out the room.

Once downstairs, the two males were in the dining room, with the rose flower in the middle of the table. "Hold out your hand." Kurama told Yusuke. Yusuke nodded and held out his hand. Kurama pick up a knife, as soon as he did Yusuke yanked his hand back. "What's that for?" Yusuke asked. "Well to make the baby, you need the blood of both mates." Kurama said "Now give me your hand and don't be a baby!" "Fine." Yusuke said as he held out his hand.

Kurama pricked his middle finger with the tip of the knife, and did the same to his finger. "Okay now what?" "Now we let the blood drip onto the flower's petals." Kurama said. So that's what they did. Kurama and Yusuke held their fingers over the flower and let the blood drip down on it. As soon as the blood hit the petals, the flower started to twitch and twitch. Kurama looked at it with hopeful eyes, when it just stopped moving. Kurama sighed looking sad and Yusuke looked at his koi with sad eyes.

"It didn't work." Kurama said sadly getting up, Yusuke nodded and got up too. "Come. Let's go to bed." Yusuke said rubbing Kurama's Back. "Alright, love" Kurama said. As they both walked up the stairs they failed to see that the rose was glowing red and it turn into a blackish color. Kurama sighed as sat in the bed, a few tears fell from his eyes. Yusuke looked over at Kurama. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked as Kurama laid his head on his chest. "Yeah... I just thought it would work." Kurama whispered as Yusuke brushed his head. "It be okay 'Rama it'll be okay." Yusuke said drifting off to sleep. "But I want them so badly." Kurama said before he went to sleep.

* * *

**K-girl:** ok so here's the first chapter so tell me what you think ok?


	2. Suprise, Suprise

**K-girl:** Hey guys here's the next chapter

**Shadow: **I hope it's longer this time

**K-girl:** (rolls eyes)just do the disclaimer already

**Shadow:** fine K-girl doesn't own yuyu hakusho or anything close to it, she just owns me ^^;

**K-girl:** Enjoy the chapter everyone

**

* * *

****Chapter 2:** Surprise, Surprise

_Pat Pat Pat _Kurama moaned in his sleep. Something was lightly tapping him in the face, and it wouldn't go away. No matter how he turned something kept tapping his face. Kurama groaned and sat up. Rubbing his eyes, Kurama turn on the desk lamp light. Blinking, he was getting his eyes in focus.

Once he did, he saw two children. A boy and a girl that where no bigger then a doll. The boy had blood red hair like Kurama, only it was Styled like Yusuke's. His eyes where light green like Kurama as well, but his face was a look-a-like of Yusuke, only with chubby cheeks.

The girl, in face she looked like Kurama. She has black hair shaped like Kurama's, and her eyes where brown like Yusuke's. Kurama blinked and looked over his shoulder to Yusuke. He was still fast asleep. The two children started to cry and Kurama panicked. "Yusuke! Wake up!" He backed away from the two kids into Yusuke's now awake body. "Huh? What is it, Kurama?" Yusuke rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Yusuke, it - it worked!" Kurama smiled and kissed his husband. "What worked?" Yusuke looked at the two crawling to them. "Oh, fuck! Kurama they're - they're ours?" Kurama nodded picking both the girl and the boy. "Aren't they cute?"

He smiled and kissed both, before looking to Yusuke. "Yeah cute until they need a diaper change, or they want something." Yusuke said coldly, but couldn't resist smiling at the resemblance between them and the parents. "Oh, but Yu -chan, we have to keep them. It would be like murder to abandon them." Kurama's eyes pleaded. Yusuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "What do we do with them while we're," he paused. "_Busy_." He gave the fox demon a grin. "You're already going three weeks. we'll find out something between now and then." Kurama handed the girl to Yusuke. "What do we name them?" "You're the one who wanted them, you name them." Yusuke spat. "But they're yours too."

Kurama kept the fact the statement hurt hidden, only letting Yusuke see a flicker of the pain on his face. Again Yusuke rolled his eyes and laid back, the girl snuggling into his chest and falling asleep. "What about YuYu for the girl?" "Sure, and Kurara for him?" Kurama looked at Yusuke and the girl. When Yusuke nodded he laid down beside him, the two little ones between them. "Good night Yusuke." He whispered and kissed him. "Yeah, night Kurama." Yusuke returned the kiss and pulled the blanket over both him and his new family.

--Next Morning--

Kurama turned over in his sleep and patted the Space next to him, when he felt nothing His Green eyes shot opened. Kurama shot up and looked around, he didn't see Kurara and YuYu. Panicking, Kurama woke his Lover, "Yusuke Wake up!" He yelled. "What- What is it?" Yusuke asked turn over and looked at Kurama. When he saw Kurama near tears, he sat up fast. "Kurama what wrong?" "YUYU AND KURARA ARE MISSING!" Kurama yelled. Yusuke pulled Kurama to him and said. "Calm down, Mabye Hiei can Help."

Upstairs in the Attic Hiei smiled and squeezed his mate in his arms as they slept, her back to his chest, spoon fashion. It didn't matter she was sterile. He still loved her. It also didn't matter she was a dagon, or that she was the creature that Reikai was currently looking for. Shadow was his mate and nothing could change that as long as he was there. He was hiding Shadow in Yusuke and Kurama house, But the thing is... Yusuke and Kurama don't know Shadow is even in their House.

"Hmm, Hi-chan?" Her voice was quiet, but then she was a quiet demon. Her most recent suicide attempt had almost taken her ability to talk completely, but Yukina and Genkai had managed to save that. "Hai, Ryu." Hiei called her by his pet name for her. It was fitting. She was after all The ShineRyu, The Death Dragon. "Aishiteru." She turned and kissed him. Hiei returned the kiss and brushed her red bangs from her black eyes. Their moment was interrupted by Kurama's shout. "Hiei! Help!"

Hiei kissed his secret mate and left the bed, grabbing a pair of pants before flitting off to see what had Kurama in such a rough mood. Shadow smiled. 'That makes things easier.' She heard a whine and got up. There were no animals in the house. What could have made the noise? Looking over the edge of the bed she found two crosses of Kurama and Yusuke on the floor staring up at her. Shadow's heart was crushed. The two males could have a child. Why couldn't she?

But that was brushed aside when the boy started to cry and the girl gave her a lost puppy look. Smirking she bent down and picked up the two, one in each arm. Giggling she sat them in her lap. "You two shouldn't be here." She blushed and pushed them away when they went for her bare breasts. "No, no. There's nothing there for you." She smiled, though her eyes held pain. Hiei stood watching the kitsune pace the room. "Where are they?!" He was close to tears. "Hiei, we tried this plant thing Kurama brought back so now we have a son and a daughter."

Hiei raised an eyebrow but let him continue. "They were here last night but when Kurama woke up they were gone." "We've got to find them!" Kurama started crying then, putting his head on Yusuke's shoulder and letting the sobs rack his frame. Yusuke wrapped his arms around his mate and tried to comfort him. "You gotta help us Hiei." Yusuke looked at the short demon from over Kurama's shoulder. "Fine." He knew how badly Shadow wanted to give him a child, and it would drive her back into depression again if she found that Yusuke and the kitsune could have them. He went back to the room where his mate was still in bed. He walked not using his speed, thinking. Maybe he and Shadow could use the plant.

He wanted one, and she was willing to give it, but her body wasn't capable. Sighing he reached the door to his room and opened the door silently so he wouldn't wake her if she went back to sleep. Hiei watched her. There were two small beings in her lap, and she let them play with her hair she pulled over her shoulder for them. Her smile was one of happiness, but pain was plain under the expression. "I'm sorry." Hiei spoke lowly. Shadow looked up. "Hi-chan, I - ." Hiei shook his head. "They're Yusuke's and Kurama's. Onegai, don't get attached to them." "But Hiei - ," Shadow looked at him crossly, her voice holding pain. "Shadow, I don't want to see you live that pain again." He flitted to her side and traced the line at the base of her neck.

"That hurts me more than anything." She looked down at the two, who seemed to know her predicament and wanted to rub it in. "I didn't mean to hurt you Hiei." Shadow bowed her head and a red stain appeared between the two kits. "Ryu." He put a hand under her chin and brought her face to his. "Aishiteru." He said as he picked up Kurara and YuYu. As he walked down stairs, Hiei looked down at the Two Kids who looked up at him. They where just Like Yusuke and Kurama.. if Kurama and Yusuke could have Kids, then why not him and Shadow?

"I Can't Hiei" Kurama said as he took his Two children from his Old friend. "What? Why not? " Hiei asked. " That Flower works for Fox demons, If you have a Mate that was a Fox demon then it would work." Kurama said sadly. "Why do you ask anyway?" Yusuke asked as he eyed Hiei. "Hn No reason" Hiei said by now he was mad, hurt, and heartbroken

Hiei flitted to his room and shut the door. There really wasn't anything he or Shadow could do. But they were both happy this way, right? His redheaded mate sat on the bed, a red tear stain on her face. Hearing the latch click as Hiei shut the door she looked up. "I am sorry Hiei. Maybe you should have chosen someone else for your mate. At least that way you wouldn't have to hide them." Her voice was strained. "Shadow, shut up. There's no one else I would even consider to give my heart to" He went to her side and pulled her up, ignoring her clothes less body. "Lets go to the Makai for a while. They won't mind me gone." Nodding, Shadow dressed and let Hiei take her hand as they left via the window for the Makai, and some much needed stress relief.

Yusuke watched Kurama as he sat on the floor and played with the two kids. "Hey, Kurama? " "Hmm? Hai Yusuke?" Kurama looked over his shoulder, to Yusuke who was leaned against the couch. "Why do you think Hiei wanted to know if he could use the plant? You don't think he has a -" Yusuke looked at the kitsune as he stood, both children in hand. "If he had one, why wouldn't he tell us?" Kurama asked, handing YuYu to Yusuke. "He is Hiei after all" Yusuke said, smiling at the little girl he held as she bit toothlessly at his finger. "True but why hide his mate? Given us he should know two males isn't something to be ashamed of." Kurama nuzzled Kurara and let his small hand hold his finger. "You can't ever tell with him. If he does I hope whoever it is can read him better than we can. " Yusuke jumped when YuYu actually bit him. "Ow! Son of a bitch! That fucking hurt! " He shook his hand and place aforementioned finger in his mouth. "Damn, little she-devil."

Kurama snickered. "Looks like they're growing up fast." "Yeah, well let's see how you deal with baby piss on you're shirt." Yusuke smiled and pointed to Kurama's now wet, yellow and warm white shirt. "Oh, fuck. That's just gross." Kurama gave Kurara to Yusuke and pulled his shirt over his head. "Damn, that was my last clean shirt too." Sighing he took the child from Yusuke and looked for something to prevent that from happening again. "We need diapers." Kurama said to Yusuke." What? Don't look at me that way." Yusuke backed away from Kurama as the shirtless kitsune advanced on him." Yusuke, honey, Kurama purred sensually. Yusuke knew that tone. Kurama only used it when he wanted something. "Hai, Kurama, sweetheart?" Maybe if he used the fox own trick against him he wouldn't be talked into getting diapers.

"Would you do me a little favor?" Kurama was now right in front of Yusuke, the only things separating their bodies were the two babies and Yusuke's clean shirt. "Maybe" Yusuke breathed after Kurama let his lips go. "Would you go get some diapers please?" Kurama did a puppy look, and kissed him again. "No, you're the one who wanted them. You go get the diapers." Yusuke said indicating the two beings he held. "Please? I don't have a shirt." Kurama snuck behind him as he took the two children." You, borrow one of mine. I don't want to go out."

Yusuke felt the kitsune's breath hot on the back of his neck, as somehow he came closer to the door." Just go get some goddamn diapers Yusuke, or I'll make it longer than three weeks." Kurama slapped his ass and closed the door behind him. Rubbing his butt, Yusuke began walking to the store and shoved his hands in his pockets. The things he did for that hard to please, yet good natured fox

Hiei finished the rest of the band of youkai. Shadow sat in the grass looking at the red sun, blood blotching her clothing and arms. "Ryu?" he walked behind her and sat, pulling her into his lap. "Shadow I' ve been thinking." "Hmm, that's a change." She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder, looking up at his face. "Hn. Baka onna". He retorted, kissing her forehead to let her know he was teasing. "Do you want to tell the detective and the kitsune?" he asked.

She looked at him for a moment before sighing and looking back at the sunset. "Whatever you want, I don't care." "Ryu, I'm asking. Do you?" Hiei pulled her back and turned her. Shadow now straddled his outstretched legs." It would make it harder to hide." She whispered, lying her head on his shoulder once again. "We don't have to tell them what you are. Just who."

Hiei wrapped one arm around her and nibbled on her ear." Mmm, it's okay with me." She said, her exhaustion from fighting all day evident in her voice, and the way she leaned on him. "Hi-chan?' She looked up, though didn't sit up." Hai, Ryu?" He looked down, and kissed her temple. "Can we go home onegai?" She closed her eyes and let him pick her up as he stood. "Hai, Shadow we can" He whispered to her sleeping form as he flitted back to the portal to the ningenkai.

Yusuke walked into the Store, grab a basket and walked down the baby aisle with People looking at him. You can't blame them, Yusuke maybe 17 years old, but he still is the bad boy of Japan and to see the city's hell riser child go down a baby aisle is just pain weird.' Pull up... Loves...Huggies.." Yusuke muttered to his self, as he looked at the diapers. The thing is he didn't know what kind to get. ' I'll get them all' he thought. Yusuke grab the diapers. 'May as well get some baby food'. Yusuke said as he pick up some food. Yusuke went to the check out and dumped the diapers and food in front of the cashier," What?" Yusuke asked when he saw the look that Lady was giving him. "Oh.. Umm Nothing!" She said and she started ring them up.

"Lucy, I'm Home!" Yusuke yelled as walked in the door and sat the bags down. " Who the Hell is Lucy?" Kurama asked as he walked out of the living room, YuYu was asleep in his arms and Kurara was sitting on his head. "Nothing it's a Joke." Yusuke said laughing a bit." Are you sure that's safe I mean he could piss on you."" I didn't think of that" Kurama shift his arms so he was holding YuYu with his left arm and with his right he took Kurara off his head

"Anyway did you get the stuff?" "Yea I got it all" Yusuke said taking the bags in the kitchen. Kurama laid YuYu on a couch pillow, he then looked down at Kurara, whose chibi hands where trying to get a hold of Kurama side longs. Kurama Lowed his head so he could play with them as he did This Kurara hands Grab Kurama's hair and pulled very hard." IYAAAA" Kurama yelled as Kurara pulled hard, "WAHHH" Kurama's yell woke up little YuYu and she broke into Tears. "What's Wrong?" Yusuke asked coming to see what all the noise was about in the living room." Yu-Chan ...Please Get Kurara. Off! He's hurting me" Kurama said trying to get the Baby's hands off his hair without hurting the baby. Yusuke got Kurara's hands of Kurama's hair, but YuYu was still howling "Shh Clam down daddy's here." Yusuke said sweetly. Kurara was laughing, and clapping on Kurama's leg. YuYu Looked over at Kurara was, and gave him a deadly glare

Yusuke was watching TV, and Kurama was reading the 6th Harry Potter book, YuYu and Kurara where knocked out sleep in a baby play pen that Kurama made out of vines. Kurama's Fox hearing picked up Movement in Hiei's room that just above them. and he closed the book. "I'm going to go Ask Hiei, why he wanted that Die Makai Blume." He said as he started up the stairs, Yusuke followed behind him. The Red haired teen stopped at Hiei's door, and Yusuke started to ask what was wrong, but the teen put a finger to his lips. As they both listened they heard Hiei's harsh panting. Yusuke arched an eyebrow, wondering if it was pain that caused it. Kurama looked at the door, then to his husband. "Uhh, oh yeah, oh yeah, uhh," They both looked at each to make sure they weren't hearing things.

--on the other side of that door--

Shadow continued to tease him, but he got the upper hand as she tried to move into a new position and found herself under him. His red eyes held a loving heat to them. "My turn." He whispered, nipping her ear. "Mmm," Shadow knew she lost, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Hiei kissed her and slipped himself between her wet thighs, knowing her body remembered his size.

--Back with Yusuke and Kurama--

"Uhm, should we check on him?" Yusuke asked. A loud hiss seemingly of pain answered his question. Kurama easily picked the lock and swung it open. He stared. Yusuke looked over his shoulder and to the bed where the kitsune's gaze lay. Spinning on his heal, he covered his eyes. "Ahhh! It burns!" he shouted. Hiei turned to look straight at them. No one moved. No one spoke.

Until after a few moments, when Hiei growled and shouted, "OUT!" his deep voice echoed in the house. "OUT NOW!" Kurama turned and joined his lover in the hall to wait for Hiei's explanation. A soft cry reached the jaganshi's ears and he looked down at his mate. "Shh, it's ok." He kissed her. "Shadow, it's alright." He cradled her head against his chest and pulled himself out, the mood was broken anyway. "Hiei," she sobbed. "G - gomen nasi." He started to get up but she caught his arm. "I'm just getting dressed, itooshi. I'll be right back."

He reassured her. She nodded and let him go. Once he was dressed he turned back to her. Shadow sat up on the bed, her back against the head board as she pulled her hair into its usual high pony tail. The black and silver dragon over her heart stared back at him with the same red eyes he owned, and the rose vine tattoo on her right leg and left arm, begged to be touched, but he knew where that would lead and at the moment he needed her to be clear headed.

"Come on, Itooshi, get dressed. We have explaining to do." He handed her a pair of his pants and the sports bra that had been discarded in their pre-game show. "Hai, koi." She smiled weakly at him, and took the pants and stepped into them, using one of his belts to keep them on her hunger defined hips. Pulling the bra over her head she tugged it down so her small breasts fit into the cloth and accepted his tank top. Meanwhile out in the hall, Yusuke was still trying regain his sight. Kurama just blinked.

"You were right." "Huh?" Yusuke stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at his fox. "He has a mate." Kurama had only gotten a glimpse of the dragon, but it was there. 'That's the mark Koenma said to look for.' He thought. "Fox, downstairs, now." Hiei's small form pushed him from the door way, and gently pulled the other he had been in bed with behind him by the hand, showing off the rose vine that wound up the arm and disappeared into the borrowed tank top.

She kept her head down as she passed them, and refused to look either of them in the eye. Both of the teens followed silently downstairs, Kurama behind Yusuke, thinking to himself. Once in the kitchen both Hiei and his lover sat on the counter to be eye level with the other pair of mates. He wrapped his arms around the shoulders and allowed the red head to rest on his shoulder, hiding tear filled black eyes. "Who is this?" Kurama asked softly, knowing it wasn't a good experience to be walked in on. His mother had done it while he and Yusuke were - having some time together, and he knew he had been embarrassed to say the least.

"My mate." Hiei said shortly. "Name?" Yusuke asked, slipping an arm around Kurama's waist. Hiei winced, and Kurama's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Love, don't do that." He pulled the hands from his shirt, ignoring the blood the nails had drawn. "Tell them your name." "Shadow." Came the muffled reply. "Hello, Shadow, sorry we - interrupted." Yusuke suppressed his giggle at the thought of Hiei having a lover. "Shut up detective." Hiei snapped before turning a kind voice to Shadow.

"Shadow, they aren't going to hurt you." He looked up and glared death to make sure they wouldn't. Both teens took a step back. Using his speed, Hiei wiped her blood tears away so they wouldn't suspect anything. Kurama took a small breath when she lifted her head to reveal sorrow filled black eyes, and a scared face. On her right cheek there were three lines where it looked like a demon had gotten his claws in her. The middle was longer than the two on either side, and barely missed her eye.

"Shadow, I'm Yusuke, and this is Kurama." Yusuke elbowed Kurama to get him out of his shocked state. She nodded a hello, and faked a smile. Hiei didn't like the way Kurama was staring at her. "Fox." He growled. YuYu whined and stared to cry. Kurama rushed to the baby pen and lifted her. "Shh, it's ok honey." But she wouldn't be quiet. "Let me have her K-chan." Yusuke took the girl from him and instantly she stopped crying and looked at Shadow. "I think she's daddy's girl." Kurama snorted and took Kurara from the pen to make sure he didn't feel abandoned. "Well if she's daddy's girl, then he's mamma's boy." "Do you know how weak that makes him sound?" Yusuke laughed.

While the two new parents chatted, Hiei felt Shadow's grip on his hand tighten to almost a painful one. He heard her breathing pick up some and he knew what would happen. She would get mad, and no one wanted that to happen. Turning her face to him he kissed her. "Don't loose your control." He whispered. A cough alerted them they were being watched. Hiei glared at Yusuke. "Well, does this mean she's living with you?" he asked, somehow making it sounding like it was a bad thing. "She is my mate, detective. We will go else where if you have problems with _normal_ male/female relationships." He snapped, stressing the first to show he was on thin ice, and the second to show he wouldn't accept any words toward their relationship.

"Right, right. It's fine, I just wanted to know if I needed to go grocery shopping, _again_." Yusuke glared at Kurama when he said the last word. Both of the short pair knew Shadow wouldn't last longer. She was on the verge of shoving both the little ones down each of their throats head first and letting them breathe through the slits she was going to make. "Shadow, lets go" After they had left Yusuke looked to Kurama who still wondered at what the girl was. "You want me to go out again?" Nodding, Kurama took the other child from him. "I think you might. I bet she hasn't eaten anything in weeks." "Great. I hate shopping." Yusuke groaned as he got his jacket and wallet. When he left Kurama put YuYu and Kurara back down. There was something about Shadow he didn't like or want around his kids. Whatever it was he had to keep an Eye on her.

**

* * *

****K-girl:** Ok folks that's it for this chapter if you want another chapter please review

**Shadow:** don't say that we both know you'll post the next chapter long before you get your next review…..

**K-girl:** ^^;

**Shadow:** but still show her you love her and review


	3. Trust & Happiness

**K-girl:** Ok folks here is chapter 3

**Shadow: **About time I was thinking you forgot about it

**K-girl: **Just do the disclaimer

**Shadow:** Fine K-girl doesn't own Yuyu hakusho just me

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Trust & Happiness

When Yusuke returned from the store for the second time, Kurama was beginning to worry. Neither Hiei nor Shadow had yet to be seen.

"Yusuke, there's something I don't trust about her." Kurama told him as they laid the two kids down for the Night

"Who? That shadow girl Hiei has?" Yusuke asked kissing the fox as they made their way to the living room.

"Hai," Kurama smiled. "And three weeks still stands."

"Damn!" Yusuke growled.

Hiei dodged a punch, and ducked from another. "Ryu, onegai, calm down."

"Rahhh!" she threw another punch and tried a round house kick.

Grabbing the tail on her true form's body he got behind her, his arms pinning her back leather-like wings against her arms, and stepped on her tail to not get hit with it, making sure not to hurt her. "Shadow, stop."

Her body tensed but then relaxed as he let her turn. "Hiei, why can't I give you a child?" she cried, burying her head in his shoulder, her wings and tail drooping. "Hiei, I want you to be happy, but I can't. I can't give you what you want."

"Shh, Ryu, it's alright." He held her to his chest, his hands gently rubbing her back between where her wings sprouted from either side of her spine. "I'm happy with you as my mate."

"But Hiei - ," he put two fingers to her lips.

"That one doesn't matter." Hiei tried not to remember the sight of their still-born lying cold in his arms. "Shadow. I will always love you." He pressed his lips to hers. It was what she needed. The dragons didn't understand emotions well, so he had to show her.

Kurama looked at the two children in the crib he made out of some soft vines and extra blankets. Yusuke was asleep on the couch. My children.

{Our children.}

Fine our children

{Let me hold them.}

Why?

{They are my kits too and I want to see them}

Mentally rolling his eyes Kurama let Youko take over his body so he could hold YuYu and Kurara. Golden eyes looked down at them and the kitsune smiled. This time he got to keep them.

Reaching down, his ears twitched. Footsteps upstairs told him Hiei was home. But on taking a deep breath his fox nose told him that there was danger. A dragon was in the house, and it wasn't Hiei's Darkness flame either.

Youko's hair stood straight up, and his tail puffed out. There was no way he would let anyone take these two from him and especially not to some dragon.

Hiei laid the sleeping girl on his bed and removed her shoes and hair band. Smiling he bent over and kissed her forehead, and pulled his shirt over his head, and took his boots off. He laid in the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Ai shiteru, Ryu."

Youko was still at the steps but he could hear everything that happened. So she is the dragon

{Shut up Suuichi. Let me think}

Let me talk to Hiei.

{Why?}

he'll listen to me

Letting out a low growl Youko relented to the human and allowed him to take over again. Once he was a redhead again Kurama walked to the door and gently knocked.

Hiei was at the door in less than a second. "What?"

"Hiei I need to talk about the Mission." Kurama pulled him outside the door and let it close behind the fire demon.

"What?" Hiei snapped this time.

"The ShineRyu, it has a dragon tattoo over the heart." Kurama really didn't want to bring earlier up, but he had no choice. "Shadow has one."

"Fox, if you tell that brat in Reikai I swear I'll cut off all your tails and let the dragon of the darkness flame decide your fate." Hiei's eyes were hard and held his threat true.

"Hiei, do you know what she's capable of when she's angry? She could destroy the whole Ningenkai." Kurama tried to reason with the demon.

"Then don't make her mad." Hiei took a step forward, his left hand reaching for the wards on his right. "Fox, I will not let you harm her."

Youko couldn't stand it. Pushing Suuichi aside he pushed the half koorime against the wall and bared his fangs. "Listen Hiei. I will not loose my children. If it involves reporting that _dragon_ to Reikai, I will."

Hiei growled. "I dare you, fox." His body heat rose, burning the fox's hands, but they stayed firm.

"Hiei, she's a dragon." Youko gritted his teeth against the burns.

"I do not care. She is my mate." The little demon's temperature rose a few degrees more. "Let go."

" I want You and that _dragon_ gone by day light." Youko would not remove his hands. He refused to loose the things dearest to him.

"Let go." Hiei growled out, as he grabbed both the kitsune's wrists. "Fine, we leave first light." He went back into the room and gathered everything they would need to leave. He had no idea where they would go, and with Reikai after them they were sure to be kept on the move.

"Hiei?" Shadow sat up, and looked at him. "What are you doing, koi?"

"Shh. Ryu we must leave early. Reikai has found you." Hiei crawled into bed with her.

"I'm sorry, Hiei." She whispered, burying herself in his chest.

The next morning Yusuke woke with a terrible neck ache. "Never sleep on the couch." He mumbled as his eyes focused on Kurama's form.

"Come on Yu-chan I know where The ShineRyu is." Kurama handed him YuYu, and kept Kurara, as they headed out the door. He had checked earlier. Hiei and Shadow were long gone. The Two boys walked out of their house and headed for Genkai's Temple.

Hiei sat next to a tree in the Makai , He watched Shadow wash the demon blood out of her hair. `Damn Youko' He thought, `I guess that's what parents do.'

As Hiei thought Shadow looked up at her Mate, ` Everything is wrong' she thought bitterly. `It's all Koenma's fault. If he wasn't so paranoid none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have banished the dragons to the pits of hell.'

She walked up to Hiei, who stood and took her hand. "Come on. We have to get moving." He kissed her and in a small crack of displaced air both ran through the Makai, with only the wild wind of the demon world guiding them.

* * *

**K-girl:** Alright that's it for this chapter please review ^_^

**Shadow:** you don't have to but just so she knows you like this story review

**K-girl:** ^^; you make me sound so whinny

**Shadow: **Because you are

**K-girl: **am not

**Shadow: **you are to now hush

**K-girl:** T_T please review


	4. Disaster Strikes

**K-girl: **ok folks here is chapter four, enjoy ^_^

**Shadow:** and the plot thickens

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, I just own Shadow

* * *

Yusuke and Kurama walked up the stairs to Genkai's Temple. Once at the front door, Yusuke handed YuYu to Kurama and knocked.

The door opened up and there stood the one and only Genkai. The old woman hadn't changed much over the years, but she could still kick ass. She smiled when she saw her old student and his koi. "Well if it isn't Yusuke and Kurama" The old woman smiled, then she rested her eyes on YuYu and Kurara. "Well they are cute. Come in" Genkai turned around and walked inside, The two men followed her into the living room.

In side the living room, sat Kuwabara and his wife, Yukina, who were playing with their son, Esi, who was 3 years old. Kuwabara didn't change much at all, he was still tall, and kind hearted. Now Yukina changed over the 3 years, her icy blue hair was longer, it was now stop at her hips and she was taller by 5 inches so she was about 5'5. Sitting in the middle of them was their son Esi, who has icy blue hair like Yukina but black eyes like Kuwabara.

"Hey Guys" Yusuke said coming in the room. The 3 looked up.

"Uncle Yusuke! Uncle `rama!" Esi run up to Yusuke, who picked up and threw him in the air.

"Hey Guys" Kuwabara said as he got up. " Oh, how cute!" Yukina said when she saw YuYu and Kurara "They look just like you."

"How did you guys have kids" Kuwabara asked as his wife took YuYu from Kurama, and as Yusuke sat Esi on his lap.

"We used the Die Makai Blume" Kurama sat down, next to Genkai. Yukina played with YuYu, Esi was sitting on the Floor.

"So where's Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"That's what we came to talk to you about. We found the Dragon." Kurama said looking down at his son, who Look back up at him.

"What does that got to do with Hiei?" Kuwabara looked at his old friends.

"The Dragon is Hiei's mate"

~~( In the Makai)~~

Shadow and Hiei where sitting next to a lake in the Makai, the black color sun was setting and the green sky was turning a midnight black. Shadow looked in the water, the water rippled and their reflections changed to showed an image of herself holding a baby and Hiei was standing next to her. Shadow's eyes filled with red tears and she slapped the image in the water. The image faded away, everything seemed to know her pain.

Hiei sighed and kissed Shadow's head, "It'll be okay. Don't let it get to you." He said,

keeping her in a strong embrace.

Shadow didn't trust herself to speak, afraid that if she spoke that tears would flow. Instead she buried her face in his shoulder and let herself become lost in his warmth.

"Ryu, let's get going. They'll be on our heels if we wait to long." Hiei looked down at her form.

She lifted herself off him and looked in his eyes. She shook her head slightly. "No, Hiei." It was little more than a breath.

"Come on. We don't want Reikai to catch you." Hiei's crimson eyes held concern, yet hers held nothing, not even the tiny light they held when she was in his arms.

"No." He tried to speak but when he opened his mouth, she kissed him. Slipping her tongue passed his lips, she allowed his to do the same. When they pulled away, Shadow smiled weakly. She stood, still looking down at him as he sat, stunned. "Good bye, Hiei."

The fire demon stared at where she had stood only a moment before. She was gone. Shadow had left him. He quickly stood and searched for her with his Jagan. Nothing.

"Damn it!" Hiei cursed to himself. "She must be using her Dragon abilities to hide herself."

With nothing he could do, Hiei went back to the Wish Water Lake. Still standing he looked down at his reflection. The water shifted and his reflection changed. What he saw was Shadow. She stood on a wooden floor of a dojo and a child watched her train. Hiei saw himself leaning in the door way watching them both. When Shadow finally turned to see him, she smiled and he walked to embrace her and the child.

Hiei was gone before the scene was over, though the ending played over and over in his head. `I can't go back to the Ningenkai. Kurama said to leave.' His mind raced, but every thing came back to the same place. `Shadow's gone.'

A sharp pain in his chest caused him to fall to his knees, panting. "She's gone." He whispered under his breath. What the Wishing Water had revealed played again in his mind's eye.

Stumbling to his feet, Hiei held his head in both hands. "No. She can't be gone." But a voice in his head told him `She left you. Forbidden Child, what made you think anyone could love you.' Hiei's feet carried him where they pleased; he didn't care where he went. All he cared about was getting as far away from the sight of Shadow and his child as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Temple~~~~~~~~~

"What!?" Kuwabara shouted.

"The ShineRyu is Hiei's mate. She is a small girl, about Hiei's height and is deathly thin. She also has a rose tattoo down her arm." Kurama continued.

"So what are we going to do?" Kuwabara asked, sitting again, putting an arm around Yukina's shoulder.

"I suppose we find them and take her in." Yusuke said, now holding both children.

"B- but she's his mate." Yukina blinked, the information about her brother's mate sinking in. "You can't just take her away."

"I know that." Kurama sighed. "Hiei's already threatened me to not report her."

"So what do we do?" Yusuke asked.

They all heard a loud THUMP.

"What was that?" Kurama stood and went to the door, his mate and Kuwabara following, Yukina stayed with the children nd Genkai.

"Oh, God." Yusuke followed Kurama to the lump of red and black that laid limply on the ground under Hiei's favorite tree.

Kurama turned the body over and rested the head in his lap. "No, Hiei."

"Hold on Hiei." Yusuke helped Kurama lift the body and Kuwabara held the door open. "Yukina! Genkai! Hiei needs help!" he shouted, taking Hiei to one of the spare bedrooms.

The two healers reached the room and immediately began working on the gash in Hiei's stomach and the slits in both wrists. His scarf was wet with blood. Once removed, it revealed a cut there as well.

Out side in the living room with Kuwabara, YuYu and Kurara looked at each other and stuck their tongues out at the same time. Kuwabara smiled some, but he couldn't see how they were so happy when Hiei was dying.

"Why would Hiei attempt suicide?" Yusuke's voice entered the room seconds before he did.

"Shadow isn't here." Kurama absently observed.

"Yeah, so what's your point? We're apart all the time." Yusuke flopped on the couch, the two children that belonged to him and Kurama crawling over to him.

Botan took that moment to show her bubbly face. "What's with all the long faces?"

"Botan you idiot. Hiei tried to kill himself." Yusuke snapped, as Yukina and Genkai entered the room, both wiping their hands on towels.

"Oh," That put the girl with nothing to say, for a few seconds at least. "Well, I have some information about the dragon." Kurama nodded for her to continue. "It seems that it's currently disappearing from the radars. Almost as if it was going back to Hell."

~~~~~~~~~In the spare bedroom~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei bolted up and stared at the wall. "No, she can't go back."

Every one in the room turned to Hiei, who leaned in the door way. "Find her." He stumbled a few steps into the room, before righting himself. "I have to find her."

"No Hiei, you're too weak." Yukina went to him and tried to stop him.

"You bastards." He muttered, and pushed Yukina away. Upon reaching the door to the temple, he shoved them open, again tripping on his own heavy feet as he made his way out. A steady hand kept him from falling. "Let go. I have to find Shadow."

"Hiei, I understand she is your mate, and you want to protect her, but - ," Kurama was cut off by Hiei's laughter as he sat on the temple steps, more from weariness than wanting to.

"Protect her? She can damn well take care of herself." his voice shuddered with bitter chuckles. "Don't you see?" He let his head drop and his body rack with the less than sane laughter.

"Hiei -?" Kurama was hesitant to get anywhere near the hiyoukai. "Why do you need to find her?"

"Kitsune no baka." He looked up at the fox, who took an unconscious step back. Hiei's eyes no longer held his hard crimson eyes, but those of someone on the edge, someone who was libel to crack at any moment. " We are one. It is the way of the dragons. If I bleed, she does. And the same if she does. Our lives are bound." Hiei stood, still wobbly on his feet, but his eyes burned with an insane fire. A fire that held both love and acceptance, but also, a determination that would not fade.

"If I die, she dies. If she dies, I die."

* * *

**K-girl:** Please review and tell me what you think cause I have no idea if I should continue this story...


	5. Arrested

**K-girl: **Ok folks here is chapter 5 enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, I just own Shadow

* * *

Claws and talons reached out to grip her clothes, but the small figure remained still other than resettling her wings on her back.

"Sister," a voice hissed at her. "On the outside you found a mate."

She stiffened, but her face remained calm. Dragons showed no emotion. "I no longer have ties to the dragon clan."

"Oh, but sister, you are a dragon. You can never escape what you are." Another voice rumbled, she could hear the owner smiling.

"As of now I leave the clan." She turned and began to walk away, but claws in her back stopped her.

"No." The Dragon Leader pulled her back to the searing hot bars that kept the dragons from freedom. "As of now You are banished from the clan. You are not welcome here." the claws raked down her back and she felt part of her wings rip.

Gasping, she leapt into the air and found herself once again at the Wish Water Lake. Shadow fell to her knees and stared at the image. She looked at her self as she felt phantom pain creep across her neck and wrists. `I did this. I drove Hiei to do this.' She growled and looked at her own clawed hands.

"So be it. We can be together in death." She pulled them across her stomach and let herself lay back onto the grass where Hiei's scent still lingered. "Hiei, I'm so sorry." she sobbed, rolling to her side.

"Mmf!" Hiei groaned when Kuwabara shifted him as they walked. The three original Spirit Detectives were following Botan, who flew just ahead of them with the handheld radar that was tracking the movements of the stray dragon.

"Well you wouldn't be there if you hadn't tried to die." The Baka muttered over his shoulder.

"Kuwabara he's not conscious." Kurama looked back to make sure Hiei was alright.

"Oh, right. He said something and I thought he was complaining like always." Kuwabara lied none to coolly.

"Shut up." Yusuke had been in a bad mood since they had left the temple. for some reason he didn't want to leave the two kids.

"Wait." Kurama stopped.

"What?" Yusuke snapped, though he hadn't meant to.

"What is it?" Kuwabara shifted Hiei again.

"Uhh, don't do that." The half koorime muttered.

"If Hiei and Shadow are bound, then he can sense what she senses, am I right?" Kurama looked to the now semi-conscious demon on Kuwabara's back. Hiei let out a moan of pain for an answer. Kurama took a wild guess what that meant. "Where is she?"

Hiei's nose twitched, and his fingers lightly gripped something behind him, almost as if he felt grass there. "Water." He squeezed his eyes shut more, never having opened them in the first place. "No, not again." He tried to get away, but Kuwabara shifted him to hold him bridal style.

"Hiei, what is it?" Botan landed and ran up behind the two empty handed teens who watched.

"Damn lake. I don't want to see it anymore." he shifted and a tear rolled off his cheek. "I smell blood."

"Seeing lake?" Yusuke questioned, his foul mood forgotten.

"The Wishing Water Lake." Kurama and Botan said at the same time.

Shadow heard footsteps and smirked. `Hiei always said let someone else kill me and not die by my own hands.' she thought.

"Do you see her?" She heard the redhead from the day before.

"Yeah, over here!" she heard the other teen who had been with him.

"Shadow." A choked voice reached her ears and her eyes opened.

"Hiei?" she whispered, hearing the footsteps reach her.

"Put him down Kuwabara." The fox again.

Shadow felt gentle hands on her as some one removed her clothes from around the wounds. The scent of Kitsune reeking through her nose, she called her mate again, needing to know he was there. "Hiei?"

"Ha- ai, Ryu." She caught his scent beside her, and felt his hand cover hers. "I'm here."

"Botan is there anything about how dragons heal?" Kurama asked, seeing neither one of them would last much longer.

"Well I've heard of a legend that if a dragon and non-dragon mates are wounded, they heal themselves by exchanging energy." The ferry girl said her own healing powers doing little for the pair.

"How do they do that?" Kuwabara asked, stupid as always.

"The same way Keiko brought me back." Yusuke knelt with the pair between himself and his mate, on Hiei's side.

Nodding Kurama helped Yusuke get Hiei to a sitting position. "Hiei, you have to kiss her, and let you're youkai pass to her, alright?" the fire apparition nodded, and struggled to keep his eyes open.

Shadow knew what was coming. She would be kissed and they would be arrested. `But if that means saving Hiei's life' Wincing she pushed herself up, Kurama holding her steady.

Yusuke moved Hiei closer to her and when Hiei slipped from his grasp, the demon fell on the dragon, making Kurama let her go, their lips pressed hard together.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kuwabara put a hand over his mouth as their wounds closed right before their eyes, and the two's breathing became easier.

Pulling away Hiei growled. "You've kissed my sister before haven't you?"

"Yeah, but  you're skin, it twisted.." the teen gagged and stumbled to the nearest tree.

Shadow looked down, her eyes hidden with her bangs. Hiei turned to her. "Forgive me Hiei." He lifted her chin with a caring hand. "I did not mean to abandon you." She thought of what she had left him for, and shook her head from his grasp. "Either way we're both going to die."

All eyes turned to her.

"Huh? But you just saved each other from dieing." Yusuke said.

"Reikai will send me back to the dragons. I have been Banished from the clan. I am now forbidden to return. If I do they have every reason to murder me and whoever I bring with me." she refused to look Hiei in the eye. "My mate must follow me if I go back."

Kurama caught on. "Even if Hiei didn't go, if you died he would also." She nodded.

Foot steps walked toward them. Looking up they found 50 some ogres dressed as soldiers coming toward them.

"All of you are under arrest for saving a dragon and assisting a fugitive of the law." One of them shouted as the rest took the six of them into custody.

* * *

**K-girl:** Please review.


	6. Jail love

**K-girl:** Ok here's chapter 6 enjoy ^_^

**Shadow:** K-girl does not own Yuyu Hakusho, she just owns me

* * *

Koenma rubbed his eyes as his ogre soldiers came in with his Spirit Team and the wanted dragon. He looked up at them and said "Well it looks like you got the dragon."

"Koenma, if Shadow dies so does Hiei." Kurama didn't want his best friend's Blood to be spilled.

"Hiei knew this when he mated with her, and the law is the law" the Prince said.

"Koenma , Shadow can't go back to the Dragons Clan, or she'll be killed that's worse then Jail." Yusuke said.

"I'm sorry." The toddler lowered his head. If the dragons got loose the world would surely come to a bloody end.

Hiei couldn't take it, Using his demon speed, he broke though the soldier's grip and was in Koenma's face, his sword was inches from his neck. "You put her away and your blood will be all over this room." Each word had venom in it.

"Hiei Don't!" Kurama yelled.

Hiei pushed the sword closer to Koenma's neck when,

"Stop it Hiei-Sama"

Everyone turned to see Shadow holding her head down. She looked up, red tears were falling down her face. "If I get put away then, you can live." She looked Hiei in the eye and mouthed. "I'm Sorry. But I want you to live, let me go to Jail."

Hiei lowered his sword, and Koenma nodded to the soldiers. They then took Shadow away to the Jail.

"How can you do that?" Kurama asked.

"Hiei loves her that's not fair." Kuwabara said for the first time standing up for Hiei.

"There was nothing I could do, if it was up to me I'd let her go, but it is my dad's rule. If he found out he would have her wings ripped off and left for dead!" Koenma said, then turning to Hiei. "I'm sorry" Hiei didn't say anything, but walked wordlessly out the room.

Koenma sighed then look at Yusuke and Kurama. "And as for you two."

"What we do?" Yusuke asked.

"My father found out about your two Kids"

"And?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama paled and he whispered "No."

"My father has told me to kill them" Koenma looked down.

"WHAT?!" Yusuke roared "Why?!"

"Because, the Die Makai Blume is for _Females_ not males. No two males can have kids." Koenma said not looking Yusuke in the eyes.

"You can't they're babies!" Kurama yelled, tears running down his face. Yusuke`s brown eyes filled with his own tears.

Nothing was going right, all Kurama wanted was to have a family, all Hiei wanted was to have some who loved him.

Kurama broke into a fit of tears. falling to his knees he screamed. Koenma had to put his hands over his ears to stop them from bleeding. "No! You can't take them! They're my kids!"

Yusuke knelt beside him, but nothing he said helped the kitsune. Suddenly the fox stood, the same fire Hiei had in his eyes after he had attempted suicide, burning within his own. "I will NOT give them up." He growled. His voice deeper, as Youko raced to take control of the ningen's body.

Yusuke followed the kitsune out the door and back to Genkai's temple before anything could happen to the kits, but the ogres flooded the door keeping them from the portal. Youko brandished his trademark rose whip and Yusuke pulled his trusty shotgun. But despite their efforts and taking down more than half a thousand of the beings, they were brought down and taken to their cells in the Reikai prison.

~~~~~~~~~Before and during, Following Hiei from when he left~~~~~~~~~~~~

He used his speed and his nose to follow her scent through the halls of Reikai to the jail. His Jagan glowed with Youkai searching for her, making sure she wasn't harmed.

Through his third eye he watched his mate be escorted to the jail, and her emotionless face. It was only through their bond than he knew she ached to have him near. The bars to the last cell open and she was roughly pushed inside the cage. With the bars slamming behind them the guards laughed at how lucky they were to be making history.

Hiei growled, his right fist clenching as the dragon begged to be released to destroy the whole Reikai for everything the damn world did to him. He cursed the king Enma, and the prince, Koenma. He damned the Koorime race and the floating island. He spit on the demons who had used and abused him and his mate.

"Hold on Shadow, I'm coming." He whispered under his breath as he ran faster than the eye could register to the jail. Slowing to a walk he passed cells that held the roughest of the roughest of the demon scum. The demons looked hideous, some gone insane from an eternity in a stone room.

Upon reaching the last cell he didn't hear a thing. The breathing of the other captives covering her soft breath. He jogged the last few cells and turned, his hands gripping the bars at shoulder level. "Shadow."

She sat on the stone floor, staring at the floor, her legs pulled underneath her crossed. When she heard her name she looked up to find Hiei standing there, looking at her with relief.

"Hiei-sama." she whispered, almost not believing he was there.

"Hai, Ryu." He reached through the bars to offer her a hand. "Come here."

Taking the hand he extended, she stood and looked him in the eye. "Hiei, forgive me. If I wasn't what I am, you wouldn't have to suffer." She whispered, looking away as she feeling his arms reach though the bars to embrace her.

"No, don't ever blame yourself for what you are." He whispered, his lips hovering close to hers as she refused to look him in the eyes.

"Hiei, I can not escape what I am. I'm a dragon." She couldn't stand the cold metal between them, but at the moment she was just glad he was there.

"You can not change what you are. You never chose this life." he whispered. "But you became the person I love. I love you, Shadow. Nothing can ever change that." She looked up and smiled half heartedly at him.

"My half koorime." She whispered, closing the space between their lips.

"Shadow," Hiei breathed after pulling away. "Can I see your wings? Please?" she nodded and stepped back from the bars. Letting her energy level rise, she bent over so the bones could grow from her skin.

Once they were their full size, she stretched them and settled them on her back. Hiei smiled and pulled her close for another kiss. "My dragon." He breathed, one hand on the back of her head and the other around her waist, the hand around the base of her tail that had ripped a hole in her pants.

The sound of the jail door opening startled them apart. Hiei hid in the shadows at the end of the hall, pressed against the corner.

"I don't see what's so great about kids." One of the ogres said, pushing Kurama into a cell.

"Nothing but a hassle to feed and keep happy." The other said, tossing Yusuke in after him.

"Kurama, are you alright?" The raven haired teen cradled the redhead to him when he heard the fox whine in pain, holding one arm to his chest.

"Hai, Yusuke." He managed to choke out before breaking into tears again. "Their so young." He cried. "Why does it have to happen this way?"

"It's alright, Kurama. We'll get out of here alright. YuYu and Kurara will be fine." Yusuke tried to comfort him.

Hiei gave Shadow a questioning glace. When she nodded, he went to the two teen's cell. "Fox, it'll be alright." He said.

"Hi- Hiei?" Kurama looked up and sniffled.

"Hai, fox. I'll find a way out of here." He gave him a comforting smile, and went back to Shadow. "Ryu, back up." She did as she was told, and he raised his right hand to the lock. Concentrating his energy into calling the Darkness Flame, he let a small version of the dragon loose in the lock, melting it.

When the door clicked, Shadow's face lit up and Hiei smiled at her. He slid the door open and pushed it shut behind him. Taking a step back from the force of her body, he hit the metal bars with a wince.

She was on him immediately. "Oh, Hiei, I'm so sorry." she managed to gasp between kisses, as her lips covered his face and neck.

"I missed you too." He smiled and caught her lips in a searing kiss. "We have to get the fox and Yusuke out too."

Shadow looked up faking pouting. "Can't we have just a little fun?"

Sighing, Hiei kissed her and she pulled him to the bed. She sat on the edge and pulled him down with her, pushing him back to lie on the bed with her on top of him. His hands pulled her shirt over her head and then the bra. He smiled at the dragon that looked back at him with kind eyes, and gently ran his fingers over the black skin. Moaning at the touch, Shadow's wings stretched and she flicked her tail to tease him.

Hiei arched his hips into the gentle yet unbearably rough teasing of her tail. He silently wondered why she had never let him make love to this form before, but dismissed the thought as his shirt was removed followed by his pants. He found enough thought to remove hers, and she smiled down at him as her hands rested over his nipples. Lifting herself to her knees, she bent over and kissed him.

"Ai shiteru, Hiei-sama." she whispered, before pushing herself up and moving herself to sit on him. Both moaned as he entered, alerting the whole row of cells to their activities, though neither cared. The springs in the used mattress squeaked and groaned as the panting pair bounced to their own rhythm on it.

Shadow's wings flapped as she reached the top, Hiei close as well. They stretched up and out to their fullest as she almost screamed his name, and fell on top of him. Hiei pushed in one last time as she rested against him.

"Ai shiteru, Shadow." He pulled out and kissed her forehead, breathing hard in the aftermath. "With all my heart and soul. Ai shiteru."

* * *

**K-girl:** Ok please read and review ^_^


	7. Escape

**Kgirl:** Ok folks here is chapter 7 enjoy

**Shadow:** K-girl does not own Yuyu Hakusho, she just owns me

* * *

Yusuke managed to get the fox to extend the arm he held protectively to his chest. "Is it broken?" he asked gently kissing the bruised skin.

Kurama shook his head no, his face still wet with tears. A moan reached their ears and they looked at each other. Yusuke sighed. It was still at least another two weeks before he got any of that.

"You two look new." The occupant of the cell across from them walked up and smiled reaching the bars to his own cell.

"Yeah, but we have to get out." Yusuke said, standing to talk with the new demon. He was tall, about Youko's height, and had black wolf ears atop his head, his red hair the color of blood.

"They all say that." The demon flicked his tail and looked at the claws on one hand. "My name's Aya by the way."

"Yusuke and my mate Kurama." The demon's eyes widened.

"Kurama? As in The Youko Kurama?" Aya asked. Kurama looked up and nodded, but went back to focusing his Youkai to heal his banged up arm. "Wow, nice to meet the tamed fox." His voice held some disappointment. "I think their about done a few cells over. Might be a while before they wake up though."

"How'd Hiei get into her cell?" Kurama asked, his arm well now.

"The hell if I know, but if you two want the same don't let me stop you. I'm going back to bed." The wolf demon disappeared into the cell, his voice fading with his image into the darkness. "Not like there's anything else to do in this god damn forsaken place any friggin' way."

Kurama raised an eye brow, and spotted the feral grin on Yusuke's face. Shaking his head, he backed up, unknowingly closer to the bed. "Three weeks Yusuke."

"Aww, but we've got to do something to keep our selves occupied until Hiei wakes up." Yusuke advanced on the fox, cornering him. "And I've always wondered what it would be like to fuck in a jail."

Kurama sat on the bed, trapped within the depths of Yusuke's lust clouded brown eyes. "Well it does give it a wild sense of having fun while doing something entirely wrong." Yusuke kissed him.

"So?" The teen sat next to him.

"So what?" Kurama gained a smirk and wrapped his arms around the hanyou.

"So can we?" Yusuke put his arms around the fox's waist.

Kurama closed the space between their lips. "I say so if you're gonna fuck me, you better do it good." He soon found himself guided back onto the bed by strong and gentle hands.

Yusuke was overjoyed that he was getting to do this before the three weeks were up, and wanted to torture the fox for making him wait, but he couldn't do much to restrain himself.

Once both stripped, Kurama decided to make a change. Getting Yusuke on his knees with his upper body on the bed Kurama stood on his knees behind him. "I want you Yusuke." He whispered and the teen shuddered.

Slipping two fingers inside, he made sure Yusuke's body remembered him, and teased him with small pokes. "What Kurama wants Kurama gets." Yusuke panted, but the remark got him more teasing. Moaning Yusuke slammed his head on the mattress. How'd he let Kurama over him so easily was beyond him. Kurama pushed in and began his rhythm, searching for the spot that made the hanyou beg for more.

"AH! Kurama!" Yusuke panted when the fox found his treasure. Smirking the kitsune reached around the hanyou's perfect hips for another treasure. "OH! GOD! KUR- KURAMA!" Yusuke came harder than he remembered doing in a while.

Kurama let himself over a moment later. He managed to push both their weights on to the bed and let Yusuke curl up around him. "I love you, Kurama."

"I love you too, yu-chan."

Hiei opened his red eyes, and found he's self looking into Shadow's face. He smiled a little, if only time could stand still. He sat up, but then heard some ogres coming their way. Quickly, he hid in the shadows of the cell as they walked by but over heard them.

"Lord Koenma said we should kill the fox and half blood's children before they wake up." One said, his buddy nodded. "If we don't hurry up, they'll wake up and brake out."

Once they where out of sight, Hiei walked out of the shadows. He knew Kurama and Yusuke would kill everything of something happened to YuYu and Kurara, but he had to get Shadow out first. Retrieving his clothes and putting them on, he looked to the bed where his mate slept soundly. Odd, she always woke when he left the bed.

Then the smell hit him. The scent was almost enough to make him sick. Looking for the source of the vile stench he found a puddle of vomit in the far corner of the cell. Again he looked back at the bed and took a few steps closer.

Shadow's skin was a sickly white and hot to the touch, though cold sweat clung to her. He gently brushed her bangs from her face and her eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to wake.

But she opened her eyes and looked up at him with an apologetic smile. He smiled back for a moment before her expression changed to one of urgency. Her small body stood and went to the corner where the little she'd eaten returned.

Hiei went to her side and held her hair out of her face, and gently rubbed her back. "Ryu, I didn't know waking you would make you sick." He told her and she retched again.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she shook her head. "No, koi. I've been sick all night." Her tail wrapped it's self around her waist and her wings drooped, as if to heavy for her to hold up.

"Shadow, are you well enough for us to get out of here?" He held her close, not caring if he could catch whatever it was that was making her sick. She nodded and he helped her dress, and then went to go get Yusuke and Kurama

Hiei and Shadow were trying to keep to the shadows of the white painted walls. It was difficult since their attire was nothing but black and the lights on the roof were brighter then the sun, but they managed.

A few more turns and they would be in the same area that the fox and the spirit detective were in. That all came to a standstill when Hiei and Shadow heard voices coming. They looked at each other and tried to find a spot where they wouldn't be noticed by the two ogres that were coming. There was a door about five or so feet from them. The voices were coming closer and the silhouettes of the two tall creatures could be seen.

Hiei quickly jumped to the door and opened it; Shadow pushed him inside and closed the door just as the ogres were in sight. Shadow and Hiei held their breath as one of the ogres stopped. The other one stopped with him and looked at him.

"I think I heard something," the one who had originally stopped said. His companion looked at him weirdly.

"I think your just going crazy I didn't hear anything."

"You normally don't" The first one grumbled.

"What did you say?" The second one asked.

"Nothing" The first one sighed it was impossible to tell his friend Anything

"What did you say?" The first one was losing his patience and so was Hiei. Why couldn't they just leave?

As if on cue the first one just started to walk away annoyed with how deaf his friend could be sometimes. Hiei sighed, good he didn't have to kill anyone ... yet. Hiei looked at Shadow she seemed amused at Hiei's annoyance towards the two ogres. He smiled; at least those two did something useful. Hiei grabbed Shadow's hand and led her out of the closet.

They were on the move again until Shadow heard a very loud noise coming from one of the hallways. Both Hiei and the dragon followed the noise until they saw what it was it was.

Yusuke had apparently, with all of the yelling he did the night before and, his activities with Kurama had tired him out and was snoring so loudly the dead could come back and hit him for waking them.

Hiei was about to hit him with his shoe when Kurama started to stir from his sleep. The fox opened his tired green eyes, blinking to adjust them to the light. He looked up and saw Hiei. He smiled a little until his eyes landed on the dragon. He got up and glared at her, after all it was because of her they are in Jail in the first damn place.

Hiei stood in front of his mate and both He and Shadow glared back. Yusuke was still snoring and drooling from his open mouth. Kurama bent over him, keeping his eyes on the dragon the entire time.

Kurama woke Yusuke with a kiss on the nose. The sleeping youth smiled and tried to grab the fox, however, when Kurama dodged the hand, Yusuke groaned and woke up. He turned questioning brown eyes to Kurama when he saw Hiei and Shadow in the doorway of the cell.

Yusuke stood up and went over to Hiei, not noticing he had on no clothes, who stated rather bluntly "Koenma is going to kill your kids. You need to get out of here quickly."

Yusuke then stated. "What do you mean? Aren't you coming with us?"

"No" and with that Hiei took Shadow's hand and they left leaving the lock thoroughly melted.

Yusuke turned around and looked at Kurama, who was putting his top back on "Come on" was all the red head said before he tossed Yusuke his pants.

"Guess you weren't kiddin'." Aya said as he watched Yusuke pull his shirt over his head.

"Yea, Well, we'll be seeing you" Yusuke said as he and Kurama ran out the cell and down the hall.

"You'll see me a lot sooner then you think" Aya growled, his eyes flashing red.

~~ In Koenma's office~~

Koenma was doing paper work, when the blue ogre, George came running in. "Lord Koenma!" he panted.

"What is it?" The child asked.

"Hiei, the dragon, Yusuke, and Kurama are gone!" the Ogre looked at Koenma, who looked pleased.

"Yusuke and Kurama will risk anything to save them. So be it." The toddler sighed and continued with his paper work. "As for Hiei and Shadow, it was only a matter of time. That jail couldn't hold the weakest of the Dragons, much less the strongest and her mate."

The ogre nodded; just then Juri came in looking worried. "What is it Juri?" Koenma looked at her, her eyes were full with fear.

"Sir...the wolf demon, Aya, is gone!" she said.

"WHAT?" This was too much.

~~ At Genkai's Temple~~

Kuwabara had told Yukina what happened and told her Yusuke and Kurama where in Jail. Yukina sighed, it was not fair. She looked over at Esi, who was playing Pee-a-Boo with YuYu and Kurara. Just because Yusuke and Kurama were males didn't mean they couldn't have kids. Kuwabara was with Genkai, she was showing him a new from of the spirit sword. Yukina was almost done with making dinner, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming" she yelled.

The Ice Demon opened the door and gasped, there stood at least 12 ogres. "Move" The leader of them said.

"What do you want?" Yukina asked.

"By order of Lord Koenma, the children of the half blood, Yusuke and the Fox demon, Kurama are to be disposed of." He said

Thinking fast, Yukina slammed the door shut and used her ice powers to block it, she knew it would not hold for long. "Kazuma!" Yukina yelled. Kuwabara came running to his wife's yell with Genkai behind him.

"What is Yukina?" He asked when he came down the steps.

"Koenma's Ogres are here and they want Yusuke and Kurama's babies." the ice demon was close to tears

"Okay, Umm go get them and take them up stairs" Kuwabara said to his wife as the door started to give in with the ores aiming it. Yukina nodded and ran to go get YuYu, Kurara and Esi.

"Come on" she said as she took the three little ones up stairs and into her and Kuwabara's bedroom. As soon as she turned around, she gasped, someone was stretched out on the bed. "Who are you?" she asked.

* * *

**K-girl:** ok people please review I would like to hear what you all think


	8. Past Enemy

**Kgirl:** Yay!! 2 chapters in a row ^_^ enjoy

**Shadow:** K-girl does not own Yuyu Hakusho, she just owns me

* * *

The Door broke down, "Shot gun!" The old Woman yelled, the blasts push the ogres out of the house and into the front lawn.

"Spirit Sword!" Yelled Kuwabara, he ran at some of the Ogres. But these Ogres would not die, the kept coming back for more. With his back turned fighting a Red Ogre, a Black one was coming up behind him. It was about to cut him with the sword when,

"Rose Whip Lash!" The black Ogre was dead before he hit the ground.

"It's about Time you got here." Genkai yelled as Yusuke and Kurama came running up.

"We can't let you have all the fun," Yusuke yelled as he hit one with an upper cut and a roundhouse kick. Kurama had at Lest 3 ogres around him. He smirked, with a flick of his wrist; the 3 Ogres' heads were on the ground.

~~~ Back up stair's with Yukina~~

The Demon stood up and walked over to Yukina, she backed out, turning so she could hide YuYu and Kurara away from his view. "Who am I you ask my pretty Snowflake." His voice was cold though disguised as a warm sweet one. Yukina weakly nodded, shoving her son down the hall and out of view. The wolf demon smirked and showed his fangs. "Snowflake, I am Aya. I, My dear, am the last thing those two will ever see." Yukina squeaked and gripped the two children to her closer, though what she held was air.

Looking down she found a black wolf with blood red streaks through his fur holding the two babies by the back of their shirts in his fangs. She looked around for Aya, who was nowhere to be found.

The wolf growled a feral laugh, as it changed shape to become the red head, who held the two rather gently. "I have what I want, wench." He gave the Koorime a backhanded slap. The ice maiden fell to the ground, but not before she hit her head on the wall across the hall from her and Kuwabara's bedroom. "Thanks Snowflake. You made this way to easy." Aya Laughed with that he jumped out the window.

All the Ogres where dead, Genkai, Kuwbrara, Kurama and Yusuke stood panting. "I'm getting to Old for this" Genkai said

"You look like it too" Yusuke side grinning; Kurama hit him in the head.

"Kuwbarara were are YuYu and Kuarara?" Kurama asked his old friend,

"Their with Yukina" As soon as Kuwabara said that, Esi come running out side crying, "Esi? Esi what's wrong?" Kuwabara asked, as his son came to him.

"Mommy Mommy." The child could get it out; Kuwabara picked up his

son and calmed him down

"What about Yukina?"

"Mommy's not moving" The child said.

"What?' Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama and Genkai ran upstairs, to see Yukina knocked out cold on the floor. "Yukina wake up." Kuwabara said softly patting her face.

Yukina gave a soft moan, "Kazuma?" She asked softly.

"Yea I'm here, what happened? Where are YuYu and Kuarara?" The Human asked.

"Aya ."

"Aya?" Kuwabara asked, he looked at Yusuke and Kurama, "Whose Aya?."

"A demon we met in the Jail. I'll Kill him" Yusuke said, he was pissed as hell now. Kurama turned around, walked down stairs "Kurama?" Yusuke called. But Kurama was out the door, he went around the back of Genkai's temple and sniffed the air, he got Aya's sent, he growled very low.

Kurama had followed Aya's sent which went into the woods, he growled very low. That wolf was going to pay. "Hey Kurama Wait Up" Yusuke yelled but by the time he went out to the back, Kurama was gone. Yusuke, not being a beast demon or a pure blood demon, his nose couldn't pick up Aya's smell like Kurama's could. "Kurama!" Yusuke yelled looking around, but his mate was long gone.

~ With Kurama~~

[Where is that damn Aya?]

{Wait... Did you say Aya?}

[Yes why?]

{I knew I heard that name before. Aya was this wolf demon that had an obsession with me, but I hated him.}

[I'll still Kill him]

{Let me}

[Fine but you better get rid of him]

As Kurama walked deeper in the woods, his long red hair turn sliver, his calm green eyes where now a cold amber. Youko came to a stop, the sent went into a cave, Youko walked over to the cave.

~~~~~~~~~~With Aya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aya placed the rugrats down on a cave floor, in the back of the cave. He sat down in front of them, as they looked around. "Your cute" He said poking YuYu in the nose, "You really do look Kurama" he sighed. "So I can't kill you." Aya turned and looked at Kurara, who looked back up at him, "But you, you look like that half blood's off spring, so you can die." he growled. He raised his clawed hand to give the child a painless death, but a rose came flying and stabbed him in the hand.

Aya looked up and saw Youko, or in better terms a really pissed Youko. "Long time no see fox." Aya pulled the rose out of his hand.

"Don't toy with me Wolf. I'm going to rip out your heart." Youko growled his ears laid flat on his head.

"Why are you so mean. It's not like I did anything wrong." He looked at YuYu and picked her up, Youko's hair stood on end.

"Don't you dare hurt her."

"I wont, my dear kitsune, she looks so much like you ...but," Aya looked at Kurara "I can't very well say the say for him." He placed YuYu down next to Kurara and looked at Youko. "If you want them, you have to kill me first."

"I'll be happy too" Both Beast demons ran at each other and their fists locked.

~~Somewhere in the Makai with Hiei and Shadow~~

Hiei watched as Shadow drank some more water. She was getting sick a lot, and she ate odd things. Things Hiei would not ever eat. Things that would very well have killed her had she not possessed Dragon blood. "Shadow, what's wrong?" He asked as she threw up by a tree.

"I don't know, I never felt this bad before." She said wiping her mouth and sitting a few yards away from the bile.

Hiei sighed, to get her well they had to go back to the Human world and see Yukina. "Ryu, we're going to have to go see Yukina" He stood up and helped her up. "We'll get you better soon."

Shadow only nodded but she turned green and threw up on Hiei. "Sorry... Hi... Hiei." she said weakly.

"It's okay." the Fire demon said kissing her lightly.

~~~ Back to the Fight~~

Aya sunk his Fangs into Youko's shoulder blade, Youko let out a cry of pain. As Aya held him down, Youko looked over at YuYu and Kurara.

[We can't fight in here. We may hit the kids]

{Alright}

Youko punched Aya off him and ran out the cave and into the clearing, with Aya right behind him. "It's sad. I really like you, but now I have to kill you." Aya taunted. He ran at Youko and jumped, in midair he turned into the black and red wolf from before, he landed right on the kitsune. Youko blocked with his arm, Aya clamped down on it, his fangs almost to the bone. Youko clawed at Aya's eyes with his free hand and got up as Aya whimpered in pain.

{Two can play that game.}

In a white mist, Youko changed shape, he grew white fur, got a bit smaller and now had at least 9 tails. He too was in his demon beast from. Aya growled at the Fox, and ran at him once more. But a fox is a smaller, faster, and craftier then a Wolf, and Aya found that out the hard way. Youko dodged Aya, did a double take, and sank his Teeth into Aya's hind leg, biting into the bone.

Aya let a painful howl, he brought his head down and snapped at Youko's neck, but once more the fox was to fast for the wolf. Youko jumped and came down on Aya's back, trying to biting with hard audible nips. Aya grabbed one of Youko's tails, ripped him off his back, and slammed him into a tree. Youko raised to his feet and growled at the wolf, it was a face off. Aya and Youko walked around each other, snapping. Youko was about to make his move when he heard a wine, he looked at the cave and saw that YuYu and Kurara had made there way to the opening of the Cave.

Aya ran at Youko, when he was not looking, and jumped him. They went rolling, Aya end up on top, he growled as he looked down a Youko, he was about to bite down on Youko's Neck, trying to ripping it open but, Youko's hind legs kicked his stomach, backing the wolf up. This gave Youko's long fox fangs the chance to clamp around Aya's neck. Aya thrashed around trying to get Youko's grip to losen, but the Youko held on with all his power. Blood ran down Youko's white fur and into his mouth.

Aya's body stopped moving, and Youko let go, he turned back into this full from. Youko walked over to YuYu and Kurara who raised their hands to be picked up.

"If I die, so will you and those brats" Aya's voice hit Youko's ears. Youko turned around to see Aya raise his hand, his Claw Nail shot out like Yusuke's shot gun, but not aimed at Youko. They where aimed at the top of the cave making it cave down on them. Laughing a hollow, sadistic insane sound that could only be described as an animalistic mechanic and truly evil howl, Aya fell to his knees and looked back at the fox, victory in his sanity forgotten eyes. His body fell forward face down in the dirt as the rocks came down on Youko, Kurara, and YuYu.

* * *

**K-girl:** don't hurt me people *runs and hides*

**Shadow:** *watches Youko fangirls search for me* please R&R


	9. New Beginning's

**K-girl:** Ok folks this is the last chapter enjoy

**Shadow:** K-girl does not own Yuyu Hakusho, she just owns me

* * *

Yusuke walked thought the woods trying to find where his fox had gone. He had gotten worried when he felt Youko's spirit power go up and then die down. The Half blood walked till he came to the clearing Youko and Aya had just had their fight. He saw Aya's dead body with his neck ripped out, but didn't see Youko. That's when he spotted the rocks piled up in front of what use to a cave, Yusuke's face paled. 'No' he Thought. Yusuke ran over to the rocks, and started to move them. "Kurama! If you can hear me Please do something!" he yelled as he pulled rocks off the pile. When he got most off he could see the back of the Youko, his silver hair spread out over his back, and covered in dirt. "No! Oh, god, no!" Yusuke screamed, and rolled the fox over. "Kurama! Please! Say something, anything." he cried, tears in his vision. Under the kitsune were two small bodies, one with red hair and one with his own black. "Oh, no." he whispered under his breath, reaching for them. None of the three moved. None of them made a sound. And none of them showed any sign of life.

~~~~~~~~~~With Hiei and Shadow~~~~~~~~

Their travel was slow, and tiresome, but they made it to the portal to Ningenkai. "Shadow, come here." The dragon stepped closer to her mate. "I'm going to carry you. I don't want you hurt." With that he swept her off her feet and sped through the portal and to the temple.

~~~~~~~~~~At the temple~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yukina are you alright?" Kuwabara asked, handing the koorime an ice pack."Hai Kazuma, I am." She smiled and held the cooling patch to the back of her head and gladly accepted his help as she sat up in their bed. " Where's Esi?"" Knocked out asleep" Kuwabara said as he kissed her cheek."I'm going to talk to Koenma." Genkai announced on her way out. "Take care of this old joint while I'm gone.""Hai, Genkai-sama. We will." Yukina smiled and Kuwabara had escort the old woman out. She sighed and closed her crimson eyes. 'I can't believe I let him get by me so easily.' She thought. A breeze blew lightly over her face and she looked to the window she had been sure was shut. Yukina's eyes widened and she gasped, but a hand was over her mouth before she had a chance to make any noise. "Shh." Hiei put a finger to his own lips and removed his hand from over his sister's mouth. "We need help." He motioned to Shadow who sat in the window sill with her knees up and her arms around her waist. Her tail hung out the window and one wing out side while the other hung inside the window, against the wall."What's wrong?" Yukina asked, getting to her feet. But the blow to her head had her still wobbly on her feet. "Yukina." Hiei grabbed her and steadied her with his own body. "You're injured." He observed. A second later his voice and eyes became hard. "Who did this to you? was it Kuwabara?""No Hiei. What of your mate, oniisan? What is wrong?" Yukina gently pushed him away and went to the cringing dragon. Shadow looked up at the koorime with kind eyes, but they turned cold. "No," the soft plea was uttered under the ShineRyu's breath just before she leaned out the window and yet again vomited."Oh, Dear." Yukina went to her side and placed her hands on the redhead's back, letting her healing power envelope the girl. When she was done, Hiei sat in the window and pulled her into his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. "Shh, Ryu, it's alright." He whispered to her kissing the top of her head. "Hiei, you can read my thoughts. I leave it up to you to tell her." Yukina smiled gently as she moved to sit on the chair. 'Shadow's carrying your child.'Hiei's eyes closed and he silently cried with joy. Embracing Shadow a little tighter, he smiled openly his eyes and lifted her face for him to meet his eyes. "Ryu, Shadow," He kissed her, ignoring the foul taste of her mouth. "You're pregnant." Shadow's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her wings drooped, her tail falling limply to the floor. "Shadow!" Hiei lifted her up to find her face calm as if she'd found peace in death.

~~~~~~~~~~With Yusuke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yusuke cried for god knows how long. The sun was beginning to set but he still held the three bodies close, tears streaming down his face. For some reason the bodies he held weren't cooling as they should have when a soul escapes the body. One of them shifted and he looked down. Kurara looked back with innocent eyes, but he began crying. "Oh, no, Shh. Don't cry." Yusuke moved to hold the living body close, afraid to ever let go. It was going to just them now. Youko moaned and his ears twitched. Pushing himself up, he shook all the dust off himself. "Yusuke?""Kurama!" Yusuke smiled and glomped the fox. "Ow, nice to see you too, but that hurts." Youko pushed the hanyou off him so his arm wouldn't be pressed between them. "The kids. Are the kids alright?" the kitsune's face changed to one of pure worry."YuYu hasn't gotten up yet." Yusuke handed the body to him. "Oh, no." Youko said under his breath, taking the child's bruised and battered form. Holding it close tears began to fall down his cheeks and over her child's eyes opened and she blinked. "Daddy?" her voice was high and uncertain, but there."YuYu?" Youko lifted his face and looked at her. She blinked up at him and smiled.".......Mommy." She said proudly. Overjoyed, Youko kissed her forehead. "Yes baby. I'm mommy." Yusuke looked at Kurara. "Come on, do what she did." the child looked at him almost teasingly. Youko took his son from Yusuke and handed him his daughter. "Mommy!" Kurara smiled. Yusuke rolled his eyes, Kurara was a Momma's boy alright. "Daddy." YuYu stated. Yusuke nodded. "I'm Daddy." Youko stood and Yusuke helped him begin to walk. "Let's go back to the temple."

~~~~~~~~~In Reikai~~~~~~~~~

"You lowlife bastard." Genkai cornered the kid in a corner with no way to escape. "Just because my student is a moron and his wife, who happens to be another guy, you want their kids murdered?" She raised the dagger she'd taken from her temple."It was my father's orders." The toddler gulped and struggled to get away from the blade. This was starting to happen way to often."And just because you are so fucking paranoid about the damned Dragons taking over the world you send Hiei's mate to jail?" The blade was now digging into the pale ruler's skin. "It was my dad's idea, not mine!" Koenma shouted as the cold steel drew an almost delicate line of deep rose red that flowed down the length and dripped to the stone floor."You tell your father if there is anymore of this controlling people's lives business I will personally have HIS son murdered." She let the blade back off a bit. "Is that understood." The toddler nodded. "I can't hear you.""Yes Genkai." He stuttered. Genkai removed the blade and walked out the door to Koenma's office. A ferry girl waited for her. "That wasn't just about Yusuke and Kurama or Hiei and Shadow, was it?" The blue haired girl asked taking the sorter woman's hand."That it was not." Genkai pulled the girl down to her level and kissed her. "It was about much more."

~~~~~~~~~~Back at the temple~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadow woke up to the feeling of ice on her forehead. She opened her eyes and sat up to see Hiei sitting next to her on the floor."Are you okay Ryu?" Hiei asked when he saw her get up."Yes" She looked at Hiei and then asked." Did you say I was Pregnant?""Hai Ryu" Hiei said smiling "Your going to have a Baby." For the first time in her life. Shadow cried, not blood tears, but clear tears. They ran down her face as she sobbed."Shadow what the Matter?" Hiei asked his mate"I can finally give you what you want." She hugged Hiei and cried into his shoulder. Yukina still in the chair, smiled at this, when the door opened and Esi came in. "Mommy..." Esi stopped when he saw Hiei, and shadow hugging. Hiei looked over at Esi and looked at Yukina." Your Son?" He asked. Yukina nodded and looked over at Esi."Esi come on its okay." Yukina sat up as Esi walked over to her and got in her lap. "Say hello to your Uncle Hiei and Aunt Shadow""Hello" The child said a bit shyly"Hello" Hiei and Shadow said at the same time. Esi Looked up at Yukina and said."Uncle 'Usuke and Uncle 'Rama is down stair.""Okay," Yukina got up as Esi hopped off her lap, she was a little better. She was not all wobbly as stood up and helped his sister, he looked at Shadow."Stay here." he, Yukina, and Esi walked out of the room. Shadow put a hand on her belly and smiled once more,"I'm going to have a child" she said to herself.

~~Downstairs~~

Youko had turned back into Kurama, and was sitting in a chair. Yusuke had YuYu and Kurara in his lap, asleep. When Yukina and Hiei descended the stairs, both looked up. "Yukina are you alright?" Kurama asked, feeling a little guilty he had left her when she was hurt."Hai, I am." She looked at the kitsune's wounds. "Oh, dear. You're hurt." She left Hiei's arms and began healing him. Kurama looked at Hiei. if Hiei was here the Dragon would also. He began growling with out noticing he was doing it."Don't even think it fox." Hiei would not have the feeling of being a father leave, nor his relatively good mood interrupted. "I am having a good day, don't screw it up."Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Where's - ?" he broke off. "My mate is upstairs resting." He let a small smile play on his lips. "Hiei's smiling!" Yusuke joked. "The world's going to end!""Shut up detective." Hiei sat on the arm of the couch and crossed his legs at the knees. "If you must know, she's been ill." "And that's reason to smile?" Yusuke asked, slightly worried Hiei had gone sadistic."No you moron." Hiei closed his eyes and crossed his arms as well. "Then how the hell are you in a good mood?" Yusuke shifted the two kits, who objected but settled back into sleep mode."What do you hold?" Hiei asked."My kids." Yusuke said, the question not sinking in. Kurama growled as Yukina finished with his injuries. "Get her away from my family." "I will not. She carries my child and I will not let anything, ANYTHING happen to her." Hiei growled back. Kurama stopped growling and blinked. Shadow was pregnant? "AH! I'm blind!" Yusuke covered his eyes. "That image will never leave!" Kurama hit him on the head and motioned to the two sleeping children. She's pregnant. Kurama blinked and stared for a moment. "Hiei, is that why you wanted to use the plant? Because she - .""Was barren. Unable to carry a child." Hiei's face became distant as he remembered the last time she had carried his child. It ended up dieing in the womb and never seeing the light of life. Fear suddenly gripped him. Was that to happen again?"Hiei?" Kurama gingerly stood and went to the fire demon's side. "Hiei, I'm happy for you. I honestly am.""Shut up." Came the demon's sharp response. Standing Hiei disappeared in a blur and went to his mate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Up stairs~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei found his mate in the window again. "Ryu, are you well?" She continued to stare at something out the window like she hadn't heard him. "Shadow?"She turned to him smiling. "I am." she let him sit next to her and let him hold her. "Hiei-sama, what's wrong?"Sighing he kissed the top of her head. "Ryu, how did this happen?"She pulled back, fear in her eyes. "You don't want a child?" "No," he smiled. "I do, Shadow I do. I just want to know how this happened, what changed that you could?" Hiei kissed her and smiled. Her tail wiped the tear that slid down his cheek. "I never knew what would happen if we made love while I was in this form." She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. "If I had known, I would have let you long ago."Hiei shook his head and was about to say something when Kurama entered. He glared at the fox."Shadow, I apologize for my hostile attitude toward you." The Kitsune looked away. "I never knew - ." he stopped and studied the floor at his feet, appalled that he had been racist. The Dragon stood and, with Hiei's help, went to the fox. "Kurama, I do not blame you. My brothers and sisters are dangerous, but I am nothing but a Dragon of Death." She smiled at him as he looked up. "But - ." her the tip of her tail rested against his lips as Hiei held her up by the arms. "A New beginning." She held out one clawed hand to the wary fox. "As a mother to a mother." She took his and shook it. "As friends."Hiei smiled and watched, keeping his weak mate on her feet."Yes, a new beginning."But in the corner of Kurama's mind Youko laughed, "But What Kurama wants Kurama gets."

~~~ End~~~

* * *

**K-girl:** Ok so how did you all like it? and should I do a sequel? please comment and tell me ok folks

**Shadow:** We hope you liked this story


End file.
